


Hook Line and Sinker

by WesSideStory



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Balcony Scene, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier's Terrible Childhood, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Fluff, I shouldn't be trusted, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by TV, Literally watched H2O just add water and this happened, M/M, Protective Erik, References to a book that doesn't actually exist, That'll make sense if you read, The door ships it, Young Charles and Erik, traumatizing a Substitute teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesSideStory/pseuds/WesSideStory
Summary: Erik knows Charles has it easy, unlike him and his family. They worked hard to get where they are today and Erik couldn't be more proud of himself or his family. Although he harbors feelings for the (slightly) younger boy.But Erik and Charles are faced with the truth, that Charles really doesn't have it easy...(Inspired by that one H2O episode "Hook Line and Sinker")
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Hook Line and Sinker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am actually not dead. Welcome to my first x-men/ Cherik fic. There will be more I promise (fics not of this) 
> 
> This is to help get you guys over and interested in a longer Cherik fic which will be coming out soon. I promise! I have an idea and already three or four chapters done! Once I finish it I'll post either every other day or daily depending on what's going in my life later 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and as Always I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also happy Pride!!)

Everyone like Charles Xavier. He was loved by teachers for his manners and good grades. He was loved by his peers for his magnetic personality and charms, his willingness to give help to anyone. 

Erik pretended to hate him. Although he harbored his own feelings for the boy. Despite his feelings, he often thought of Charles as spoiled. He had grown up in a mansion that could rival the castles of Scotland. Unlike Erik who had troubles throughout his life, his parents had to work hard to get where they were. Erik had to work harder, managing his own job while still getting good grades in school. His whole family worked their asses off to get where they were today. His father had a great job, one that let Erik quit his job and they were able to live more than comfortably. Upper middle class, it allowed him to go to the same school as Charles Xavier. Although it was private it wasn’t about money. 

The school prided itself on intelligence instead of money. Although a small tuition fee was expected. Not _nearly_ as high as the surrounding schools. The school had an entry test that was required to get in. Erik had gotten a 95 on it, he was immediately let in. They had said he had the second highest score ever. Only one person had gotten 100 on it. Charles fucking Xavier. 

The Xavier’s were intense business partners. They never showed mercy, dropping people and partners without a second glance. Erik’s parents were smart. Smart enough to know that they shouldn’t ever do business with them. They never fell for the trap, no matter how much money they could have made. Erik had never been prouder to have his parents. 

And yet, he couldn’t help feel the attraction to Charles. He hid it well though. It wasn’t like it was hard. He and Charles had opposite viewpoints on just about anything and everything. He seemed to be the only student in the entire school who (at least pretended) he didn’t like Charles. 

The most infuriating thing about their whole relationship was that he actually _enjoyed_ arguing with Charles. It was relaxing, easy and it just felt right. It was intriguing to hear his side, he actually made some good points. On occasion of course. Whenever Charles would have to stop and think for a moment it made Erik proud that he stumped him. Although Charles managed to render him speechless as well, again, on occasion. 

“But there’s where you are wrong.” Charles told him, as a matter factly. “There are other ways to solve issues. He did _not_ have to fight him, and he definitely didn’t have to _kill_ him.” 

“His family was being threatened. Not only could he _not_ negotiate his way out of the situation alive, but his family would be killed. There was no other way. Besides, it’s not like anyone would miss him. He was an awful person who would’ve been killed eventually.” Erik argued. Charles rolled his eyes, although he smiled. 

“He didn’t have a weapon.” Charles countered. 

“A man like that doesn’t need a weapon to take someone down.” Erik told him. 

“So your idea of a fair fight is to kill an unarmed man?” Charles asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“That’s not what I said.” Erik sneered. 

“But you sort of did.” Charles crossed his arms.

“Are we going to completely ignore the fact that I said he could have killed him _without_ a weapon?” Erik retorted. 

“You don’t know that for sure.” Charles told him. “It was only implied. Even still if you’re going to fight someone, at _least_ make it a fair fight.” 

“And then what? If he had lost, his family would be dead. Harrison would’ve killed many more people before he stopped. Jasen did the world and himself a favor.”

“I’m not condoning the actions of Harrison. He had his own issues and I agree he should have been punished, but killing him?”

“Yes!” Erik exclaimed, cutting him off. 

“Isn’t that essentially what he was doing?” Charles asked, so very earnestly Erik could feel his heart flutter. 

“What?” 

“Killing.” Charles clarified. “Why are we punishing him with the same thing we’re punishing him for? Jasen killed a killer, but the number of killers in the world stayed the same.” The volume had since lowered between the two of them. It was more of a philosophical conversion now, the tone was gentle, almost welcoming now. This didn’t happen often. The tone didn’t change like this unless they were alone. Either in the library or in a classroom after everyone left. Erik could count the amount of times the tone changed like this in public on one hand. Even then he wouldn’t have to use his whole hand. 

But luckily before Erik could respond, therefore wrecking his image of a standoffish kid who didn’t need to be friends with the nicest kid in school, the bell rang. The substitute teacher who had been ‘in charge’ of the class looked equally relieved, disappointed and stunned. Charles simply smiled at Erik and swung his backpack over his shoulders clearly unfazed by the whole thing. He walked out of the classroom to be met with Hank McCoy. Not that Erik was watching him. He followed suit, brushing by the substitutes desk, over hearing him mutter to himself quietly, with his head in his hands. 

“We weren’t even reading that book.” He muttered. “This is a geography class.” Erik smirked as he also walked out of the class, being met by Emma. One of his only friends, although she was also childhood friends with Charles. (They were still very close)

“I see you’ve successfully, trumaized the sub.” Emma commented, glancing into the classroom. Erik shrugged but nodded all the same. “Shame. I rather liked him.” Erik raised an eyebrow.

“He let me get away with watching hulu on my phone.” Emma clarified. “What was it about this time? Borders of countries? England not joining the EU?” 

“No, a book.” 

“A book?” Emma stopped. “It’s a geography class? How did you even manage that?” 

“The book we’re reading in AP Lit.” Erik replied, rolling his eyes. “He said that Jasen was not justified in killing Harrison.” 

“To be fair, isn’t that what the second half of the book is about?” Emma asked. “The internal dilemma of if _was_ justified? Struggling to tell his family? If he should turn himself in?”

“Yes, but there is _never_ an explicitly stated answer!” Erik exclaimed. The beginning of the argument starting again. 

“Explicitly?” Emma asked, an eyebrow raised. Yes, the book had left the ending open, but it had slightly, but clearly, leaned towards Charles’ side.

“I’m not having the same argument I had with him with you.” Erik huffed. 

“Good because we’re going to math and I still don’t fully understand the calc problem.” Emma told him. 

“I thought you were meeting with your tutor yesterday night?” Erik asked, he was happy to help her but if her tutor wasn’t doing his job, maybe he needed to be replaced. Or threatened to do it better. Emma waved her hand at him, reading him easily.

“I did, but Charles got called away last minute. A minor emergency.” Emma said with a shrug, unbothered. 

“He had something better to do?” Erik teased, trying to make it sound bitter. Emma only nodded, not meeting his eye.

“Yeah, actually. I offered to go with him. He had made it all the way to my house before he was called away. He refused though.” Emma told him as they walked into their math class. The conversation decidedly over. Emma sat in the very back corner of the classroom, Erik sat right in front of her. They weren’t allowed to talk until the end half of the class, the first half was reserved for instructional time. Erik sighed, classes without Charles were often boring. At least he had Emma in this class, he didn’t have anyone in his science class. 

  
  


Erik exited his class, their teacher _always_ let them out early, for whatever reason. She was one year away from retiring and had pretty much given up. Erik didn’t blame her, if _he_ had to work with a bunch of teenagers for thirty five years he would give up too. He walked through the mainly empty hallways looking for Emma. She had a free period instead of a last period and almost always stayed to finish her homework before going home with Erik. She hadn’t been in study hall like normal. Erik frowned, she always waited for him, if not, she’d at least text him. 

He checked his phone to see no new messages. He sighed, running his fingers through his short hair. Deciding to look for her, Erik walked away from the study hall room and towards the library. Maybe she needed a book and thought she had more time before Erik got out of class. Yeah. But he passed by the unused science classroom and heard Emma inside. He frowned. Emma despised science more than she hated math. She was good at the science stuff but hated it all the same. Why would she be in the science classroom willingly? And _how_ did she get in there. 

  
The unused science classroom was locked, you had to have a key to get in there. Emma certainly _didn’t_ have a key. Why would she? 

“Emma it’s not a good idea. We’re- we’re doing fine.” A heavily accented voice said from inside. Erik knew that voice. Charles Xavier. Of course he had a key to the science room. He was probably doing experiments there with McCoy or something. Although, looking in, the desks and lab tables looked dusty. Emma sat on one lab table, both of her feet on the table with her, her backpack resting against her leg as she filed her nails. Charles sat across from her, on top of another lab table, his legs dangling off the side. 

  
“I’m just saying, Charles, we're worried about you. Tony and I both. You always have a place at our house if necessary. Don’t feel bad about asking for help.” Emma told him. Charles shrugged. 

“I don’t need help right now. We’re doing good actually. Besides I doubt your parents really want me around right now. No doubt my parents told them what happened.” Charles said quietly, his eyes not leaving the floor. Erik wondered what happened, nothing too big otherwise there would be media attention. Unless… unless it was so big his parents had to cover it up.

“Your parents are assholes.” Emma commented. Charles snorted and nodded, half trying to repress a smile.

“I know, they’re really awful aren’t they?” Charles asked. “I mean they screw over their partners whenever they get the chance.” Charles sighed and fell back, laying down on the table. “I miss my dad.”

“I miss your dad, too.” Emma told him. Charles snorted again and threw his backpack at her, missingly wildly, although that was probably the point. 

“I’m serious Emma!” Charles said, propping himself up using his elbows. “At least my dad was a fair business partner! He was… great.” Charles decided. “At least he paid attention and he would have figured Kurt out in an instant! Kurt doesn’t care, he’s mean ruthless and I’m pretty sure he’s a sociopath!” 

“I’d say psychopath.” Emma said. “That man is prone to violence, it’s a compliment to call him a sociopath.” Charles rolled his eyes at her. 

“I miss him.” He said much quieter. 

“Sugar, come here.” Emma told him, holding her arms out for him. Charles rolled his eyes again but hopped down from the lab table and onto Emma’s. He rested his head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around him. 

“Seriously, Charles, if you need us _please_ tell us. If not for your own sake…” Emma trailed off. Charles waited a moment but nodded. 

  
“Okay, I will.” Charles said, finally. 

“You really scared me yesterday. I was on the phone with Tony for two hours afterwards.” Emma told him. Charles laughed.

“You could’ve asked him for help.” Charles replied. “He took that class two years ago.”

“What do you think we did for the second hour?” She deadpanned. Charles couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah that sounds about right. Remember when I was sick a couple of weeks ago? I tried to ask him what our math assignment was and I somehow ended up talking about GMO gene theories.” Emma snorted. 

“You’d jump at the chance to talk about that.” She replied. 

“Yeah but he set me up for it! I was literally just trying to get the homework!” He exclaimed. The two sat in what Erik could only describe as a comfortable silence for a moment.

“This would completely ruin my image as the ‘Ice queen’ of this school if anyone saw this.” Emma commented. Charles laughed but pulled out of her grip and jumped off the table. 

“We should probably get going anyway.” Charles said, picking up his backpack from the floor, slinging it over his shoulder. “The period’s almost over.”

“I have to go find Erik.” Emma told him, also hopping down. “Any messages to send him?” She winked at Charles. He only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

“Only that I was right.” He said. 

“About?” Emma asked, her hands on her hips. 

“Everything.” Charles replied with a coy smile. He shook his head and Erik almost snorted before remembering he probably shouldn’t be eavesdropping. “But about the book, this time.” Emma hummed in response before heading towards the door. Erik decided this was probably a good time to run. So he did, down the hallway as fast as he could to avoid being caught by Emma. 

  
  


Erik sighed as he tugged on his collar. He hated wearing a suit, they were stiff and uncomfortable. For him anyway. Even this one, which had been tailored to fit him perfectly. He still felt strange wearing suits like this one. It was _his_ , it wasn’t rented. It didn’t have to go back to the store, no. It was his suit and that was still new to him. He sighed again as he looked at himself in the mirror. His mother came running in and gasped as she saw him. 

Edie Lensherr was the only person who could rival Charles in terms of optimism. She saw the world as a lovely flower that just needed to be watered. But even she could see the bad in the world, something Erik loved about her. 

“Oh mein Schatz!” She exclaimed, putting both her hands on Erik’s face, pulling him down so she could press a kiss on his cheeks. “You look so handsome!” 

“Thank you mama.” He said, smiling fondly at her. “You look beautiful, mama.” He told her. She smiled up at him. 

“Of course I do! I’m wearing my best dress.” Erik couldn’t help but continue to smile at her. His mother _never_ failed to put a smile on his face. “Come on Schatz, or we’ll be late.” Edie told him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the door. 

  
  


The event hall was huge. It could easily fit his two of his school’s buildings inside. Which was saying something, the school might have a smaller number of attendees but it was rather big. Erik was amazing by the modern design of the place, it was truly breathtaking. His father led the three of them upstairs to a room which he had the key for. Erik felt his jaw drop when he saw the room. It had fruit baskets and the furniture was the most comfortable looking thing Erik had ever seen in all his life.

“What is all of this?” Edie asked at Erik’s side. 

“They give it to my boss for the company, it’s a thank you for getting all these people to spend money here. But since my boss isn’t going to be here and since we _are_ my boss decided to give it to us. For the day.” Jakob, his father told them. 

“You’re kidding.” Erik said, laughing a bit. Jakob shook his head. 

“After a few conferences and maybe a seminar or two, Erik you can hang out up here for until we’re done.” Jakob said. Erik silently thanked every god he could think of that he didn’t have to be at those conferences all day. “You can come up here during lunch and we’ll come get you afterwards.” 

“Don’t destroy anything Erik.” His mother warned, narrowing her eyes at him in mock suspicion.

“I won’t!” Erik exclaimed, holding up his hands in a surrender position. His mother smiled at him and kissed his cheek again before they were led back downstairs waiting for the event to start. 

  
As soon as the last seminar before the lunch break ended, Erik was out of his seat, sending a text to his parents that he was heading upstairs. Although he loved spending time with his family, the seminars were insanely boring. He didn’t care about economics, nor did he care for the ‘right’ way to spend his money. He headed towards the elevator and pressed the up button, waiting for the doors to open. Although a flash of blue caught his eye. He didn’t expect to come face to face with Charles Xavier.

“Charles?” He asked, frowning. Of course Charles was there, how could he _not_ be there. The Xaviers loved seminars, they probably thrived on these meetings. Charles had been walking _away_ from the dining hall, which was strange since lunch had _just_ started. Charles looked startled for a moment, almost… fearful? But he relaxed when he noticed it was Erik.

“Erik!” He exclaimed happily, walking over to him. “What on earth are you doing here?” He asked. Coming from anyone else, Erik would have thought it was supposed to be mean but there was no malice in Charles’ tone. It was pure and earnest curiosity. 

“My parents dragged me.” He answered. “My father is representing his company.” Charles nodded. 

“Exciting.” Charles said, still smiling.

“Not really.” Erik replied, his hands in his pockets. “You find all of this exciting?” 

“No. I suppose it is rather boring.” Charles conceded. 

“I assume you’re here because of your parents too?” Erik asked, sort of glad the elevator was slow. Charles hesitated but nodded eventually.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much right.” He laughed humorlessly. Erik frowned, but didn’t push the subject.

“So, why are you heading in the opposite direction of the dining hall?” Erik asked, leaning on the wall. Charles shrugged. 

“I- uh… it’s complicated.” He stuttered, not quite meeting Erik’s eyes.

“Charles?” 

“I haven’t done anything useful today… I also didn’t bring enough money to pay for my own lunch so I figured I’d just go.” Charles told him. Erik frowned.

“I don’t understand.” Charles shook his head. 

“I’m leaving is what I’m trying to say.” Charles said hurriedly. “Besides it’s a long walk I probably should leave now if I don’t want to walk in the dark.” Chalres smiled and started past him. Erik ran to catch up, grabbing Charles’ arm. He tensed for a moment but turned around, looking confused. 

“Why are you walking? Why not take the car or something?” Erik asked, Charles frowned. 

“I don’t have one.” He replied, trying to walk away again. Erik stopped him. 

“Your parents won’t drive you home?” Charles shook his head. Erik frowned. Of course, Charles’ stomach chose that moment to growl. Charles flushed and looked down. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I should find somewhere to eat.” Charles tried to turn again but Erik’s grip was tight and he pulled him back. Charles smiled at him, almost laughing. “You know this is counterproductive right?” 

“I know a place where you could have some food. It’s free and you don’t have to leave, so no walking home.” Charles frowned.

“Where?” He asked, his head tilting to the side. Erik rolled his eyes. 

“Come on.” He said, pulling him to the elevator which had just let out a bunch of people. 

  
  


“Is this amazing.” Charles muttered as Erik led him into his families’ room. Erik snorted. 

“I know it’s no Xavier mansion, but it’s good and has food.” Erik teased, Charles had a forced smile on his face for a moment before it morphed into something very sincere. 

“Thank you, Erik. It’s very kind of you.” Charles said. Erik rolled his eyes. 

“Please, we don’t need eight different baskets of food at home. Besides, my mother would kill me if she found out I let you go walk all the way to your house, plus without food.” Erik snorted. Charles looked down, as Erik grabbed himself a pear from the fruit basket. “Think fast.” He said, before throwing an apple at Charles. Charles fumbled with it for a moment but caught it all the same. 

“Thank you.” Charles said again. He then noticed the balcony. “Oh, what’s out there?” Charles asked. Erik shrugged, taking a bite out of his pear. 

“I haven’t had the chance to explore the room yet, care to join me?” Charles shrugged and followed Erik onto the balcony. 

“I bet you can see the city from here!” Charles exclaimed, rushing to the balcony. It was a large thing, probably meant so you could host a party up here. The sight overlooked the whole town and it was honestly really beautiful. The sky was blue and a nice breeze continuously blew through the air. Although the calm was severed but the sound of a click. They both froze. Erik turned back to the door and tried to open it. 

“Are we locked in?” Charles asked, speed walking over. Erik sighed and put his forehead against the glass door. 

“Yes.” He sighed. Charles bit his lip and looked down. “Don’t worry, my parents will come up here and we’ll be let out.” Charles nodded. 

“Alright. Sorry for leading you out here.” Charles said. Erik shook his head. 

“It’s not your fault. Technically I led you out here. I should have been paying more attention to the door. What kind of balcony door auto locks?” Erik exclaimed, slightly upset. Charles snorted. 

“I guess this place has its own faults.” Charles hummed before heading back towards the railing. Erik followed him this time. Charles slid down the railing until he was sitting on the floor. Erik raised an eyebrow before Charles motioned for him to sit next to him. He rolled his eyes but complied and sat down next to Charles, a little closer than strictly necessary but Charles practically _glowed_ in the sunlight. Sue him for wanting to be close to the guy. 

  
  


The conversation ranged, anywhere from English class to the Ottoman empire. Although it never reached argument level. They kept it calm and it was just a friendly discussion. Neither one had to raise their voice and slowly the conversation drifted to the event below them. 

“Okay so, how many of these events have you gotten dragged to.” Erik asked, twisting the stem of his pear around. Charles exhaled deeply and thought for a moment. 

“Over a hundred.” Charles answered as he shifted his position. “But they didn’t drag me to this one.” He admitted. 

“What?” 

“I was trying to get into contact with an old family friend… I needed their help with something. My parents don’t even know I’m here.” 

“I thought you said you were here because of your parents?” Erik questioned, frowning. 

“Well yes, technically speaking they _are_ the cause of my problem.” Charles muttered, running his fingers through his hair. “So I’m here _because_ of them, but not with them.” Charles let out another breath. “I’m actually glad they didn’t attend, I don’t know what I’d do if Kurt saw me here.” 

“Kurt?” Erik asked. 

“My step-father.” 

“Ah.” The conversation he overheard, with Charles talking to Emma, rang through his head. “Couldn’t you say you wanted more knowledge on business and such.” Charles shook his head. 

“I’ve made it very clear to both my mother and Kurt that I don’t want _anything_ to do with the company as long as they insist on running it with their tyrannical reign.” Charles sneered, he was hugging his knees close to his chest and honestly he looked like a small kid. He was kind of adorable when he was mad.

“Very… noble of you?” Erik asked, teasing Charles. Charles rolled his eyes fondly and hit Erik’s chest, but Erik grabbed his wrist pulling him closer, making him fall over slightly. They both laughed until Charles lifted his head and they realized just how close Erik had pulled him. Their eyes locked and neither knew which leaned in first but soon they were both leaning in towards each other. 

Only to be interrupted by the sound of the clicking coming from the door. They both jumped apart at the noise. 

“Erik! Oh mein Schatz! There you are! You had us both worried!” Erik’s mother exclaimed rushing over, to fuss over Erik. He had since stood up and Charles stood off to the side, awkwardly. 

“We’ve been calling the room all day.” His father added, although less worried. 

“Sorry, we got stuck on the balcony. The door locked behind me.” Erik admitted. 

“We?” Edie asked, stepping away. 

“Mama, this is Charles, he’s a friend from school who happened to be at the event.” Erik said, grabbing Charles’ wrist again and pulling him in front of himself.

“Oh, wonderful to meet you Charles! Oh but your parents must be worried sick, the event is over and they probably haven’t heard from you either!” Edie exclaimed. Charles went to reassure her before his face morphed into something of pure panic. Erik almost flinched at the change. He had never seen such a look on Charles’ face before. 

“The seminars are over?” He exclaimed. He glanced up at the sky to notice the sun was setting. “Oh no. No no no.” He glanced out over the balcony and sighed. “There’s no way I’m getting there in time.” He muttered. Erik had to admit he was slightly worried. Mainly for Charles’ sake, Emma had mentioned Charles’ step-father having been ‘prone to violence’. He was scared about what that meant for Charles. Erik put a hand on his shoulder. 

“We could drive you home. If that would help?” He said. Charles looked hopefully at him and his parents nodded, clearly happy to help.

“If that’s no trouble. I- I really should have left over an hour ago. I- I walked here.” Charles stuttered his way through. Charles rarely stuttered, whatever concerned Charles _this_ much was obviously big. Edie nodded happily.

“Of course dear! It’s not trouble at all! Come follow us downstairs and we’ll take you home.” Edie smiled. Jakob behind her nodded. Charles gave them a relieved smile. 

“Thank you.” He told them, before following them downstairs. 

The address Charles gave was clearly not the one of his house, which confused Erik entirely, although he supposed they probably had many houses that they stayed out. So he wasn’t really concerned. That was until they pulled up to a cul-de-sac and Charles was out of the car before it even stopped, startling Edie. Although, despite her protests, Charles didn't stop. He stumbled but made it to the door. He knocked, clumsily and it opened, as Jakob parked the car. One moment Charles was talking to a rather pissed off looking lady and the next he was on the floor. Erik unbuckled, ready to check on Charles when he noticed a mess of blonde hair on top of Charles. Erik frowned as he got out of the car, much slower now. Charles had since stood up, a young girl was clinging to his leg as he handed the woman inside the house some money. Who was she? And more importantly, who was the little girl? Charles flinched slightly when the door closed, somewhat harshly. Although it didn't seem to faze him after that, instead he bent down to pick the young girl up, settling her on his hip. Charles wasn't tall, in fact he was rather short. Picking up a child, even one that was as small as the girl, would probably be a strain. But Charles picked her up in a way that suggested he did so often. Erik's frown deepened, who was this child? Who was she to Charles?

When Charles turned around, he seemed semi surprised to see Erik standing there. He hid it well though. Charles walked towards him with an open smile.

"Thank you." He said. "I was already running late and if you hadn't given me a ride." Charles let out a breath, of both relief and exasperation. "I don't know what I would have done." Erik nodded, slowly, not quite understanding.

"It was no issue, really." Erik told him, glancing at the girl once or twice, who had since, buried her face into Charles' neck.

"Oh, god where is my head at? Erik, this is my little sister Raven. Raven, this is my classmate and friend, Erik." Raven peaked out and stared at Erik with big blue eyes. But, they were different from Charles'. How or why they were different, Erik couldn't say. He just knew.

"Hello Raven." Erik greeted.

"Hi." She said quietly. Charles raised an eyebrow at them both.

"Really?" He asked, Erik shot him a confused look. "Whenever I _want_ you two to be quiet you can't stop. Now all of the sudden you're both mute."

"Nuhuh!" Raven protested. "I'm not mute! In fact I told Ms. Jenny that Luke was eating from the garbage again!" Erik suppressed a snort.

"What was Ms. Jenny doing?" Erik asked her.

"Sleeping." Raven said, nodding her head very seriously. "She does that a lot." Charles closed his eyes, mouthing something that was definitely not in English. Probably French.

"Dear god please help me." He muttered under his breath. "Raven I should get you home. Besides, I've got to go look for a new babysitter."

"I'm not a baby!" Raven pouted, crossing her arms. Charles smiled, and for the first time, Erik noticed how tired he looked. Charles pressed a kiss to the side of Raven's head.

"Of course not darling. But you need a sitter." Raven's pout lessened but didn't seem particularly happy about it. "We really should be heading home." Charles told Erik.

"We could take you." Erik told him. Charles softened, but frowned.

"Oh no, we couldn't." Charles replied, shifting Raven's backpack on his shoulder. "I've already caused you and your family too much trouble as it is. I couldn't ask that of you. Besides, I walk Raven and myself home every day."

"Don't you have a car or something?" Erik asked, tilting his head, slightly. Charles hesitated before shaking his head.

"No, not really." Charles said, shrugging.

"Really then, we insist." Erik told him. Charles hesitated.

"No, really. It's no trouble. Besides, your car has no car-seat for Raven." Charles replied, holding Raven a little tighter. It was clear there was no way that Erik was getting Charles and Raven in that car without some sort of car-seat. In a way, it made Erik feel sort of happy. Not that Charles was refusing his help, but that Charles was so safety conscious about Raven.

"Oh!" Edie said from the front seat. She quickly got out of the car, Jakob following her. They ran around to the trunk. "We actually have a car-seat!"

"What?" Erik asked, frowning.

"What?" Charles whispered nervously.

"I told you it'd be useful!" Edie laughed as she playfully slapped Jakob's shoulder. Jakob rolled his eyes as he pulled the car-seat out of the trunk.

"You're lucky your mother is very sentimental." He told Erik. Then to Charles, "Edie likes to hold onto things, she refused to part with Erik's old car-seat when we dropped off donations." Charles couldn't help but smile. Raven tugged on his hair, getting his attention.

"Are we going home?" She asked. "I'm hungry." She whined. Charles smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes. And I guess we're getting a ride." Charles told her. She cheered lightly, squirming and almost making him drop her. But he held on like an experienced parent, shifting her and the backpack around so she didn't fall. Erik couldn't help but smile at the two.

The car seat couldn't fit in the middle seat, so Charles had to sit, squeezed between the car-seat and Erik. Their thighs pressed up against each other. Charles gave them an address and they were off.

"Raven, how old are you?" Erik asked, trying to keep the car from going into an awkward silence.

"I'm five!" She exclaimed, showing him five fingers to emphasize her point. He nodded.

"Practically grown up." Erik humored her. Raven nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" She yelled. "But Charles won't let me stay home alone." Raven pouted, crossing her arms. Erik repressed a snort as Charles rolled his eyes fondly.

"How old do we have to be to be allowed home alone?" Charles asked her.

"12." Raven muttered solemnly, repeating something she had obviously heard a lot.

"Will she really be alone when you're at school?" Erik asked Charles.

"Well not anymore, now that kindergarten has started I just have to get her up and ready before I drop her off at the neighbor's house before school. Their kids go to the same elementary school so they make sure she gets on the bus. I'm home by the time school lets out."

"So, why do you need a babysitter?" Erik asked. "If you're home a lot."

"When Charles has to go to work!" Raven exclaimed happily. Erik raised an eyebrow.

"Work?" He asked. Charles rolled his eyes, somewhat fondly.

"Honestly Erik, don't look so surprised. I have a job so what?" Charles shook his head.

"I just... didn't think you'd need it." Erik shrugged. Raven frowned, confused but didn't say anything.

"So what do you do, Charles?" Edie asked, turning in the passenger seat to see him better.

"Oh," Charles said, clearly not expecting the question. "Well it- it really depends."

"On?" Erik asked, raising his eyebrow again.

"The season really." Charles said. Edie tilted her head to the said and Charles sighed lightly. "In the summer I have a lifeguard job. Every season besides winter I Caddie at a local golf course. I also tutor all year around and use the online fiverr app when needed." Erik frowned. Why on earth would Charles need so many jobs. He was Charles Xavier for god's sake. Edie smiled at him.

"You must be busy." She said. Charles shrugged.

"Sometimes but it's work so I can't really complain. Pay is especially good for a Caddie, when you have the right golfer." Charles said. Erik felt a little bitter towards Charles. He was rich, he didn't //need// those jobs. He was working his ass off and leaving his sister with a babysitter while he earned money he didn't need. Why would he do that? For what? Other people could be doing the jobs he was taking for no real reason. Erik was more than a little pissed off.

Needless to say the conversation ended there.

But when the car approached Charles' house, Erik was left speechless.

They were at an apartment complex and not a fancy one. Erik remembered fixing someone's stove here when he did some odd jobs. The inside of the apartments weren't the best either. It wasn't awful, it was clean and it was good for a college student or maybe a first apartment for a couple. But a family? The _Xaviers_? No way. There was no way this was Charles' house. Charles, however, smiled at his parents while Erik was still struggling to think of something to say.

"Thank you so much. It was a big help for Raven and I. I cannot thank you enough." Charles said, awkwardly maneuvering his way around the car-seat, making Raven laugh and out of the car.

"No dear, it was our pleasure. Any friend of Erik is welcome to a ride whenever they need." Edie laughed. Jakob nodded. Charles smiled at them before unbuckling Raven and picking her up. Charles' face scrunched up in disdain as he tried to grab Raven's backpack. He was unable to. Erik grabbed it and got out of the car with him.

"I'll- uh- walk you to the door." Erik stuttered, still slightly stunned at the house. Charles smiled weakly at him and nodded. He reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a small key chain. Three keys were attached to it. It had a messily braided tail on it, a little metal figure of a man and a young girl with pigtails holding hands, and finally a little bubble with the words 'DNA doesn’t define family' on it. Erik frowned at the chain but Charles had started walking up the outdoor stairs. Raven started telling Charles about something she learned at school before they stopped at a door. One of the keys slipped easily into the door before Charles unlocked it. He let Raven down and she ran straight inside, Charles and Erik followed much slower.

"It's a nice place." Erik decided to say.

"Thank you." Charles said, walking into the kitchen. Erik followed, feeling awkward. "It's all I can afford for us." He had put a kettle on the stove. "If you could hang the backpack on the hook to your right. Raven's left handed and it's easier for her." Erik nodded and did that.

"Thank you. Seriously, thank you. I barely had enough money to pay the babysitter, if I had been later I wouldn't have been able to pay her. I would invite you and your family for dinner here but there aren't enough places to sit, I also haven't been grocery shopping yet so I probably wouldn't have enough food for all of us."

"Thank you but they ate there anyway." Erik said. Charles nodded. Erik heistated.

"You can stay if you'd like but please don't feel obliged to stay." Charles said, taking out some cups and grabbing a box of pasta from the cabinet.

"No, that'd be nice." Erik said. "I'll just tell my parents." Charles nodded silently.

Erik came back a few minutes later. Charles had water boiling and he put what was left of the pasta in the pot. Raven had changed into what seemed to be her pajamas, she was sitting on the couch, simply entranced by the TV.

"So." Charles said, stepping away from the stove. "I assume you have questions." Erik nodded. Charles leaned on the counter, signaling him to go head.

"I just thought- I mean you- your parents- when did- how- What happened?" Erik finally asked. Charles giggled at him but nodded.

"I met Raven a while back. Um, about three years ago. She had broken into our house looking for food. A runaway. I tried to convince my parents to adopt her but they wouldn't. Instead, I did. I had plenty of money and I figured it'd work out and my parents wouldn't mind. But they did. When they found out they kicked us both out. I was lucky to have my wallet and was able to get what I had out of my bank account before they froze it." Charles told him. "I found this place for rent, it was cheap and it provided shelter. Do you remember freshman year when I was absent for about a week? I told everyone it was the flu?" Erik nodded. "I was looking for jobs and was considering dropping out of school entirely, just stopping and getting a full-time job. Yeah, I know it's illegal but I needed to provide for Raven. I couldn't give her up like that. Obviously the system wasn't helping her. However, an old friend at the golf course gave me a caddie job and it pays well. Along with other jobs I'm able to provide for us." Erik was _almost_ speechless .

"What about other family?" Erik asked, shocked at Charles' family. Charles snorted.

"My _parents_ were barely family towards me. It's also common for people in our communities to only have one child. A sole heir. Besides the fact they didn't want a child without their 'pure' blood, they didn't want us fighting over inheritance or something, as if I wouldn't be doing that with my step-brother. I'm lucky my father set up a trust-fund for me before he died. Or else my step-father and mother would have won. We're holding out until I turn eighteen. After that we're both free from here and I can take her to college with me. Giving her a better education and life." Charles stated, staring wistfully at Raven in the living-room. He laughed slightly, although it was more of an exhale. "Emma and Tony have been a huge help through this. Taking Raven when no one else can. Babysitting for free. My friend Logan does too, just not as often since he's out of state. I have _never_ been more grateful for Emma when she took Raven for a weekend while I studied for the SAT. Raven's been a trooper as well. I don't think I'd be able to pull this off if she wasn't so well behaved. I know how hard it is for her. But I'm glad she came into my life."

"Even if it got you kicked out?" Erik asked. Charles nodded.

"Especially then." Erik frowned. "It was a living hell in that household. I never felt safe ever since my mother remarried. I had always thought about leaving, Raven was just the push I needed."

"Safe?" Erik asked. "Why wouldn't you feel safe?" Charles looked away and started working on the pasta again. Clearly avoiding the question. He shrugged. 

“You know, not a safe environment for me to be myself.” Charles hurriedly tried to fix the error. 

“Charles.” Erik said in a warning tone. Chalres had since strained the pasta and it was on the plates. He grabbed one and placed a hand on Erik’s arm. He looked Erik in the eye, a very serious and stern look. 

“Later. After Raven is taken care of.” Erik had never seen nor heard what Charles was like right now. Even when arguing Charles always had some sort of joy or smile on his face but this was different. He was completely serious, so Erik nodded. Charles gave him a slight smile before walking to the table and placing the plate down. 

“Raven, dinner is ready!” He called, even though they could see her from the kitchen ( and the dinning room for that matter). She happily jumped off the couch and climbed her way onto the kitchen chair. She smiled broadly at him. He smiled back and ruffled her hair before heading to the kitchen once more and grabbing the other two. Erik stared for a moment before Charles stopped. 

“Are you coming?” He asked. Erik smiled despite the tension from just a moment ago. He nodded and sat down with Charles and Raven. 

The dinner consisted of Raven babbling about school and herself to Erik while Charles sat quietly, happily listening and eating. Erik tried his best to answer every question Raven had thrown at him although occasionally he was at a loss.

“But Dani pulls my hair!” Raven pouted at the statement. She had been talking about her classmates in her class. “Dani is so mean! I didn’t even do anything! Why doesn’t she like me?” Erik wasn’t sure how to answer that. How was he supposed to tell a child that people could be evil just because. 

“Darling you know how you like chocolate ice cream?” Charles cut in.

“Yes! I love chocolate ice cream!” She exclaimed happily. 

“And you know how I prefer strawberry?” Raven nodded. “Well sometimes people just don’t like others. That’s their problem not yours. If Dani keeps being a problem talk to the teacher. If _she_ doesn’t do anything what do you do?”

“I go to you! You’ll sort things out! Because you can fix _anything_!” She exclaimed. Charles simply chuckled and shook his head. 

A while later, the conversation slowly fell quiet although Charles was much more conversational. Raven’s head was lolling to the side and her eyes were dropping. She obviously had a long day and was tired. Charles smiled at her. 

“If you’ll excuse us.” Charles said, standing up and scooping Raven in his arms. “Feel free to go sit in the living room. I’m sure you’ll find something on the television.” Charles walked out of the room and down the narrow hallway. Erik glanced at the dirty plates and back at the hallway. 

When Charles came back he certainly didn’t expect to see the plates cleaned and put away while Erik was sitting on the couch, the tv on mute, tuned to some news channel. 

“You didn’t have to do that. Thank you.” Charles said as he sat down next to Erik. Erik smiled at him. 

“What did you mean about not feeling safe?” Erik asked. Charles swallowed. 

“No beating around the bush I guess.” He muttered. “My step-father isn’t a good person, I’m sure you know, based on the way he treats his associates but the way he treated his son was worse. Cain was beat mercilessly and when he married my mother it transferred to both of us. Cain decided to take his frustrations out on me as well. It wasn’t horrible… I mean I still grew up in a lap of luxury, but as soon as Raven came along I knew I wouldn’t let her be subjected to the same thing. I was actually happy to be kicked out… I just wish I had been more prepared.” 

“They hurt you?” Erik asked. Charles nodded. Erik was in a blind rage now. 

“What about your mother?” He exclaimed. “Why didn’t she do anything?” 

“She was- is an alcoholic. She couldn’t crawl out of the bottle long enough to remember my name, let alone see what Kurt’s doing.” Charles told him. He sighed. “It’s alright now.” 

“Charles it’s _not_ okay.” Erik hissed, still trying to be quiet for Raven’s sake. “They hurt you! They beat a _child_.”

“Erik, it’s over!” Charles said, trying to keep his own voice low. “Why do you care, anyhow?”

“Because I care about you!” Charles seemed slightly taken back by this. “Charles we’re friends. You said so yourself, _I_ care about you.” Charles seemed to be… disappointed? But quickly masked it. Charles let out a low, humorless laugh. 

“I thought you hated me.” He muttered. “Not like enough to be… well you know. I thought you didn’t like me. I wanted to be friends, dear god did I want that. You just… you seemed unapproachable and then when we first spoke it spiraled into an argument. I didn’t… I was so sure you didn’t like me.” Charles admitted. 

“I did.” Erik said. “Sort of. I didn’t hate you. I just- I hated your persona.” Erik hurriedly said, trying to fix the look Charles gave him after he admitted he did. Erik sighed at Charles’ now confused face. “You were always open and naive, you still are, I just. I didn’t think you understood. I thought you were a spoiled brat who just didn’t know any better. I didn’t stop to think you might have your own problems.” Charles shook his head. 

“It’s not a problem. Not anymore anyway. It’s stressful but we’re happy. My problems were minuscule compared to others and I couldn’t imagine it’s been easy for you either. I’m look at how much your parents acomp-” 

Erik shut him up the only way he knew who. Charles was clearly not willing to listen to reason. He was only trying to make Erik believe his life was easy but he couldn’t. Not after the truth came out. 

  
Erik felt Charles stiffen for a moment, and Erik panicked. He hadn’t wanted to make Charles uncomfortable, but after what happened on the balcony he figured Charles wanted this too. After all they _both_ leaned in. That was, until Erik felt Charles hand rest on his shoulder and Charles surged forward as well. 

_Finally._ Was Erik, _only_ coherent thought. Well there were _some_ others but he’d rather focus on the kiss right now. He was kissing Charles. He had wanted to do that since he first saw those innocent blue eyes. His hands fell easily on Charles’ waist, as Charles’ arms left his shoulders in favor of wrapping his arms around Erik’s neck. 

They did need air, eventually, although they didn’t move besides that. They caught their breath and looked at each other, eyes locked once again.

“I was faking.” Erik said. Charles frowned.

“What?” He asked, slightly panicked. 

“I was faking that I didn’t like you.” Erik clarified. 

“Oh.” 

“I didn’t want you to find out I liked you. You were infuriatingly charming.” Erik laughed. Charles raised an eyebrow.

“Were?” He asked. Erik pulled him onto his lap so Charles was effectively straddling him. 

“Are.” Erik growled, before pulling him into a more passionate kiss. 

  
  


“Charles?” Came from the hallway. Charles might as well have jumped five feet in the air as he heard Raven. He scrambled off Erik and turned to the hallway. Raven stood there rubbing her eyes. 

“Raven! I thought you were asleep.” He said, his voice shaking ever so slightly with embarrassment. His cheeks were heavily flushed at the position they were caught in. Especially by his five year old sister.

“I need water.” She said, almost whining. Charles sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before standing and giving her a glass of water. 

“There you go darling.” He smiled at her. She tilted her head at him. 

“What were you doing?” She asked. Charles flushed again and Erik couldn’t help but smirk from the couch. 

“W-well…” He stuttered before taking a composing breath. “You know how in Cinderella, she has a prince and they kiss and dance and stuff.” Raven nodded happily. “Well Erik is sort of… my prince.” Raven brightened giving Charles and Erik a dazzling smile. 

“Oh, yay! Good, because I like Erik.” She said, happier than she was earlier before prancing down the hallway back to her room. Charles sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. Erik came up behind him and hugged him around the waist. 

“So,” He whispered into Charles’ ear. “I’m your prince, huh?” Charles exhaled harshly.

“Oh shut it.” He muttered, definitely _not_ pouting. 

Although all protests died as Erik began kissing his neck. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment are always loved and appreciated. Thank you all so much for reading! Bye
> 
> ~Wes


End file.
